


Tonąc

by girl_with_dragontattoo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Javert survives, M/M, Post Seine AU, a bit of angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/pseuds/girl_with_dragontattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Moja dusza? - Javert niemal wypluwa te słowa. - Moja dusza została w Sekwanie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonąc

My heart is stone and still it trembles

(Les Misérables 2012, partia Javerta)

 

1.  
Kiedy ciemność otwiera się przed Javertem, ten przez chwilę ma nadzieję, że tonięcie będzie podobne do zasypiania, równie łatwe i bezbolesne. Nic bardziej błędnego. Ręce rozpaczliwie biją spienioną wodę, głowa wynurza się spazmatycznie z lodowatych fal, by płuca mogły chwycić jeszcze jeden haust powietrza. Javert czuje się zdradzony przez własne ciało, które instynktownie robi wszystko, by nie zginąć, by utrzymać się na powierzchni.  
Jednakże nurt Sekwany, ściśnięty w tym miejscu między słupami i kamienną ścianą, jest bezlitosny. Ciało w końcu przestaje walczyć i nieubłaganie zanurza się pod wodę.  
Ostatnie, co widzi Javert, to tysiące drobnych rozbłysków pod powiekami - tak jakby tonął w nocnym niebie pełnym gwiazd, a nie w lodowatej rzece. Ale ostatnie, co czuje, to niespodziewanie mocne szarpnięcie za kark - ktoś mozolnie wydobywa jego głowę ponad kołującą się topiel, ktoś z uporem holuje go do brzegu.

Kiedy Javert otwiera znowu oczy, leży na czymś miękkim, w niewielkim, dość ponurym pokoiku. Widzi zniszczony strop i leniwie zastanawia się, dlaczego znalazł się w miejscu, w którym na pewno nigdy przedtem nie był. Wspomnienie tego, co się (chyba?) niedawno wydarzyło, powraca wraz z dotkliwym bólem głowy i dreszczem. Ale najgorsze nadchodzi, gdy Javert usiłuje się rozejrzeć po pokoju - i rozpoznaje okrytą kocem sylwetkę skuloną w półmroku na krześle, sylwetkę swojego wybawcy i swojego nemezis, przeklętego, świętego galernika. W pierwszym odruchu chciałby wstać i jak najszybciej wyjść, uciec stąd, korzystając ze zmęczenia i twardego snu tego przeklętego człowieka. Ale jego ciało znowu go nie słucha, jest zbyt ciężkie, zbyt powolne i bezwładne, jakby wciąż znajdował się pod wodą.  
Trafiłem do mojego własnego piekła, oto zasłużona kara, myśli nieskładnie i zamyka oczy. Czarne, groźne wody Sekwany porywają go w gorączkowy, pełen przykrych majaków sen.

Nieco później Javert dowiaduje się, że Valjean odesłał w pośpiechu Kozetę na ulicę Panien Kalwaryjskich, gdzie została z wielkim zdumieniem, ale jednak serdecznie przyjęta przez pana Gillenormand, a sam, wiedziony nagłym impulsem zbiegł ze schodów i podążył w bezpiecznej odległości za swoim niedawnym prześladowcą. Przeżył chwilę niepewności, gdy Javert wszedł do komisariatu, a niepewność zmieniła się w przerażenie, gdy zobaczył policjanta wspinającego się na balustradę mostu. Decyzja, by skoczyć tuż za nim, była kwestią chwili.  
Javert nie pamięta niczego, nie wie i chyba nawet nie chce wiedzieć, jak trafił z powrotem na ulicę Człowieka Zbrojnego 7. Nawet leżąc na tym wąskim łóżku, troskliwie okryty kocami, słyszy w uszach straszliwy szum wody, drwiący śmiech topieli. I tak w końcu utoniesz, szepcze złowróżbnie woda. Nie szarp się, już jesteś na dnie.

2.  
Dni mijają powoli. Javert, który przypłacił swoją kąpiel w Sekwanie kilkudniową, wysoką gorączką, wstaje w końcu i zaczyna niepewnie wędrować po mieszkaniu. Podłoga ugina się pod jego stopami, świat chwieje się i Javert ma wrażenie, że uczy się chodzić po wodzie.  
Co nie jest wcale tak dalekie od prawdy, jak mogłoby się zdawać.  
Przez większą część dnia musi znosić towarzystwo przeklętego Valjeana, który przypatruje mu się z troską i niepokojem, kiedy myśli, że Javert tego nie widzi. Ale Javert widzi wszystko świetnie, trudno wyzbyć się starych nawyków policjanta i niemal automatycznie odnotowuje przedłużającą się nieobecność młodej dziewczyny, która zawsze uchodziła za córkę byłego galernika.

Kiedy pyta o nią, Valjean przez moment odwraca twarz.  
\- Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich - pada cicha odpowiedź, a Javert ma przynajmniej tyle rozumu, by nie naciskać. Przynajmniej nie teraz.  
Mijają dni. Javert wie, że powinien odejść, ale nie potrafi się do tego zmusić. Może to kwestia tego, w jaki sposób Valjean czasami patrzy na niego, kiedy wydaje mu się, że sam nie jest obserwowany. W świecie Javerta troska jest czymś, czym czasami obdarza się małe dzieci, ale nigdy dorosłych. A już na pewno nie dorosłych takich jak on sam.  
A może to kwestia tego, w jaki sposób Valjean czasami patrzy w okno, jakby kogoś oczekiwał, a potem odwraca się z bolesnym grymasem. W takich chwilach Javert ma ochotę złapać za kark tę córkę ulicznej dziewki i sprowadzić ją z powrotem do domu.  
Być może to też kwestia tego, że Javert nie ma dokąd pójść.

Kolejny krok ku własnemu upadkowi wydaje się więc być doskonale uzasadniony.  
Pewnego dnia Javert zdobywa się na to, by stawić się na własnym komisariacie i napisać podanie o natychmiastową emeryturę. Jego pojawienie się wywołuje szok i zaskoczenie pomieszane z podejrzliwością. Spędza kilka godzin na wyjaśnieniach, starannie dobierając słowa, zdając sobie sprawę, że pod pozorem uprzejmości i troski jest poddawany starannemu śledztwu.  
Kiedy wychodzi wreszcie na zewnątrz, nie jest już policjantem, nie ma odznaki (co prawda zardzewiałej po zetknięciu się z rzeczną wodą, ale jednak) - jest tylko panem Javertem, z niewysoką emeryturą, która jednak powinna wystarczyć na dwóch przy rozsądnym gospodarowaniu.  
Kiedy Javert łapie się na tej ostatniej myśli, czuje się, jakby spadał całkowicie w głąb, w przepaść bez dna, z której nikt go już nie uratuje. Jest przerażony samym sobą i swoimi decyzjami.

Wraca jednak na ulicę Człowieka Zbrojnego 7, a Valjean otwiera mu drzwi i nawet nie próbuje ukryć ulgi, jaka maluje się na jego twarzy.  
Popijając gorącą herbatę Javert mówi w końcu:  
\- Co za szkoda.  
Valjean odstawia swój kubek z herbatą na stół. Jego ręka lekko drży, odnotowuje Javert i odpycha tę myśl od siebie.  
\- Co za szkoda - kontynuuje z uporem - Ścigałem zbiegłego więźnia, galernika, który wskoczył do Sekwany i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Niemalże utonąłem, a oni nawet nie chcieli mi dać drobnej nagrody na pożegnanie za tak rzetelne wypełnianie obowiązków.  
\- A... więzień? - Valjean patrzy na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem. Zbyt nieruchomym.  
\- Ach, ten więzień... - wzdycha Javert. - No cóż, na własne oczy widziałem, jak Valjean uderzył głową o słup i utonął.  
Valjean zamyka na moment oczy. A potem nakrywa dłoń Javerta swoją ciepłą, dużą dłonią. Skóra jest szorstka i pełna odcisków, ale dotyk wcale nie jest nieprzyjemny. Javert wzdycha. Ciągniesz mnie na dno, myśli. Nie dam rady wypłynąć na powierzchnię.

3.  
Czasami życie w niewielkim pomieszczeniu obok kogoś takiego, jak Valjean (bo nadal żyją obok siebie, co nie ulega wątpliwości) doprowadza Javerta do furii, do gorączkowego pragnienia, by wreszcie wynurzyć się na powierzchnię i odzyskać samego siebie. Takiego, jak przedtem, który nie miał wątpliwości, trzymał się litery prawa i nie zajmował się zbędnymi rozmyślaniami. Ale to było wtedy, zanim jeszcze zajrzał otchłani w oczy.

\- Jesteś dla mnie za dobry! - wzdycha z irytacją, kiedy Valjean stawia przed nim kubek z poranną kawą. - Twoja dobroć mnie upokarza. Czy to jakaś forma wyrafinowanej tortury moralnej z twojej strony?  
\- Och, przestań! - Valjean uśmiecha się, zrelaksowany (coraz częściej się uśmiecha, zauważa Javert i odsuwa tę kolejną myśl do coraz większego zbioru myśli niechcianych i niepożądanych). - Jeśli tak ci na tym zależy, ty od jutra parzysz kawę.  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. - Javert potrząsa gniewnie głową. - Nie zasługuję na twoją dobroć, nie po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobiłem.  
Valjean milczy i w zamyśleniu miesza kawę łyżeczką. Ogląda z uwagą wnętrze kubka, jakby znalazł tam coś naprawdę nadzwyczajnego. W końcu mówi cicho:  
\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co tak naprawdę zrobiłeś.  
Ale kiedy podnosi wzrok, jego spojrzenie jest ciepłe i jasne. Javert patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, ale po jakimś czasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic więcej na ten temat nie usłyszy.

To jednak nie koniec. Valjean delikatnie dotyka jego ramienia, najwyraźniej chcąc mu dodać otuchy.  
\- Traktujesz siebie i cały świat tak surowo, bo jesteś przekonany, że jako syn galernika nie zasługujesz na nic lepszego - mówi poważnie. - Ale nie masz racji... Nie to się liczy, kim się urodziliśmy, ale kim się staliśmy.  
\- Nie jestem tobą! - odpowiada ostro Javert. - I nie jestem na pewno żadnym świętym! Myliłem się, wielokrotnie się myliłem, a ludzie cierpieli przez moje pomyłki. Ty także! - mówi samooskarżającym się tonem.  
Valjean wciąż patrzy na niego z uwagą.  
\- Ważne jest, że to widzisz i rozumiesz. - stwierdza spokojnie. - Każdy człowiek może uzdrowić swoją duszę, jeśli tylko zechce.  
\- Moja dusza? - Javert niemal wypluwa te słowa. - Moja dusza została w Sekwanie.

4.  
Zbliżają się święta Bożego Narodzenia. Javert uświadamia sobie z nagłym przerażeniem, że minęło już ponad pół roku od momentu, kiedy dostał nowe życie (a być może - od momentu, gdy stracił je bezpowrotnie, zależy jak na to spojrzeć).  
Nastrój w małym domku przy ulicy Człowieka Zbrojnego 7 nie jest najlepszy. Nawet parzona rano kawa ma mulisty smak i zapach rzeki. Javert czuje go na języku, jest dokładnie taki sam, jak wtedy, kiedy...

Być może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, jak Valjean coraz bardziej pogrąża się w sobie, chociaż z jego ust nigdy nie pada ani słowo o tej przeklętej dziewczynie ani jej przygłupim mężu.  
A może z tym, że ten, którego Javert ścigał przez tak wiele lat, jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale paradoksalnie, jeszcze bardziej przez to nieosiągalny.  
A może wreszcie chodzi o to, że Boże Narodzenie to następna okazja do kolejnych i kolejnych aktów miłosierdzia i dobroczynności, którym Valjean oddaje się desperacko, usiłując zapomnieć o sobie i swoich potrzebach (tak przynajmniej sądzi Javert). On też tonie, a ja nie jestem w stanie mu pomóc. 

W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia kłócą się potwornie, chyba po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy Javert obudził się w mieszkaniu Valjeana. Do tej pory przez cały czas traktowali się nawzajem tak, jakby byli z cienkiego i kruchego szkła. Tak, jakby mieli rozsypać się na drobne odłamki słysząc jakiekolwiek ostre słowo.  
Prawdopodobnie więc nawet nie będzie co zbierać.

\- Proszę, proszę, były galernik ma serce dla wszystkich - syczy ze złością Javert - Dla wszystkich pieprzonych podrzutków tego świata, tylko nie dla siebie. Popatrz, Valjean, co się z tobą dzieje! Zacznij żyć, zamiast bez końca czekać na nich!  
Valjean rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec, Javert dopiero zaczyna swoją litanię pretensji, padają bezładne oskarżenia. Fantyna, Kozeta, Mariusz... wymienia wszystkich, którym zbiegły więzień pomagał ryzykując nierzadko życiem, a którzy...  
\- A co ze mną? - mówi w końcu złamanym głosem.- Ja też cię potrzebuję!   
I wtedy Valjean bez słowa obejmuje go i całuje.

Pocałunek jest ciepły i hipnotyzujący, z rodzaju takich, które mogą zaprowadzić cię bardzo daleko, jeśli na to pozwolisz.  
Ale Javert nie zamierza na to pozwalać i gwałtownie odpycha drugiego mężczyznę.  
Teraz jest naprawdę wściekły. Wściekły na samego siebie, na to nagłe gorąco na policzkach, na szum w uszach, na poczucie, że znowu tonie, choć tym razem woda nie jest lodowata, lecz aksamitnie ciepła. Ale całą tę wściekłość przenosi na Valjeana, tego przeklętego, świętoszkowatego durnia, który wyciągnął go z rzeki niczym na wpół utopionego szczeniaka i pomimo wszystkich przeszkód próbuje go wciąż oswoić. Tu chodzi tylko o litość, zawsze tylko o litość, myśli upokorzony do głębi.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - pyta ze wzburzeniem.  
Valjean jest zakłopotany i czerwieni się jak skarcony dzieciak.  
\- Przepraszam - wydusza wreszcie z siebie. - Zdawało mi się od dłuższego czasu, że dobrze czujesz się w moim towarzystwie... Po prostu... oczekiwałem uczciwej odpowiedzi.  
\- Uczciwej? - Na to słowo pękają wszystkie tamy i hamulce, jakie Javert kiedykolwiek posiadał. - Co ty możesz wiedzieć o uczciwości, 24601?

Cisza, która zapada po tych słowach, aż dzwoni w uszach.  
Zanim Javert jest w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć, Valjean nakłada płaszcz, otwiera drzwi i bez słowa wychodzi w ciemność wieczoru. A były policjant zostaje sam w otoczeniu świerkowych gałęzi i ozdób. Wzdychając ciężko, siada przy stole i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy Valjean wróci, przeprosi go i postara się przywrócić jako taki ład w ich wzajemnych relacjach. Bo przecież każdy w końcu wraca do domu na święta, prawda?  
Jednak Valjean nie wraca. Javert budzi się z drzemki, gdy zegar wybija kolejną godzinę. Musiał zasnąć przy tym stole, w cieple piecyka, z twarzą wspartą na dłoniach. Jest pusto i cicho, a świeca dogasa. Za oknem sypie śnieg.

Zawsze umiałem go znaleźć, więc znajdę i teraz, pociesza się były policjant i wychodzi w lodowate zimno.  
Po pewnym czasie przemarznięty Javert zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że błąka się bez celu, nie mając pojęcia, dokąd mógłby pójść Jean. A może... Kieruje swoje kroki na ulicę Panien Kalwaryjskich, do obecnego domu Kozety, ah excusez-moi, pani Mariuszowej Pontmercy. W oknach płoną światła, za rozjaśnionymi szybami przesuwają się sylwetki ludzi. Jednak krótka rozmowa z portierem sprawia, że pozbywa się złudzeń.  
\- Nie, pan Fauchelevent nie był tutaj od kilku miesięcy...  
Jeszcze tu wrócę i z robię z wami porządek, myśli mściwie Javert. Ale nie teraz.  
Przerażenie chwyta go za gardło, kiedy zaczyna iść po Moście Wymiany. Po prostu musi nachylić się i jeszcze raz, w tym miejscu, znowu spojrzeć w burzliwą topiel. Mróz, który gdzie indziej skuł brzegi i sporą część powierzchni rzeki, tutaj poddaje się w walce z tym rwącym, wściekłym nurtem. I tak utoniesz, mruczy groźnie rzeka. Utoniesz bez niego.  
Javert czym prędzej ucieka z mostu, starając się nie przewrócić na oblodzonych kamieniach. 

Wraca do domu (tak, to też jego dom, dlaczego był tak głupi i nie widział tego do tej pory?). Jest tak przygnębiony i pogrążony w myślach, że w pierwszej chwili nie zauważa wysokiej sylwetki na skrzyżowaniu ulicy.  
\- Javert? - ten ktoś trzyma w ręce małą lampkę, a jej blask przez chwilę oślepia inspektora. Mimo to doskonale rozpoznaje człowieka, który go woła. A to wołanie jest jak wynurzenie się z lodowatej ciemności na powierzchnię, jak zaczerpnięcie pierwszego oddechu przez człowieka, który pogodził się już z tym, że zginie pod wodą.  
Ulga, jakiej doznaje, jest nie do opisania. Obejmuje gwałtownie Valjeana, tak bardzo gwałtownie, że lampa wytrącona z ręki pada na śnieg i gaśnie z cichym sykiem. Valjean odwzajemnia uścisk. Stoją tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu były inspektor uświadamia sobie, że jego towarzysz drży, prawdopodobnie z zimna, bo jego płaszcz jest całkowicie przemoczony.  
Zdecydowanie bierze go za rękę - Chodź do domu, Jean - mówi błagalnie.

W domu obydwaj zrzucają w milczeniu mokre rzeczy i przebierają się w piżamy. Javert znajduje w szufladzie dwie pary ciepłych skarpet i podaje jedną z nich drugiemu mężczyźnie, który jak zawsze skulił się na swoim starym fotelu, teraz okryty kocem. Nie wygląda za dobrze, myśli Javert i gorączkowo podgrzewa korzenne wino, po czym przelewa do dwóch dużych kielichów. Stawia je na szafce, odkrywa koce na łóżku i obejmuje swojego towarzysza.  
\- Chodź do mnie, szybciej się ogrzejesz - szepcze i całuje go w skroń.

Obydwaj układają się na łóżku, być może zbyt wąskim na dwie osoby, ale nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Siedzą przytuleni do siebie, przykryci kocami najwyżej, jak to tylko możliwe i piją rozkosznie ciepłe wino. Świerk pachnie, ozdoby połyskują w świetle świec. Obydwaj patrzą na siebie uważnie i wreszcie Javert wzdycha i powoli wyciąga dłoń, dłoń, która zdaje się żyć własnym życiem i teraz wędruje po twarzy Jeana, głaszcząc brew, policzek, szczękę, a potem delikatnie obrysowując usta.  
\- Robię z siebie durnia, co? - pyta Javert i czuje, jak bardzo się czerwieni.  
\- Jeśli nawet, to nie tylko ty w tej chwili - pada odpowiedź, w której dźwięczy nutka rozbawienia.

Valjean uśmiecha się leniwie i przyciąga go do siebie. Teraz leżą najzupełniej komfortowo, Javert z głową wspartą na ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny, przytulony do jego boku. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczał takiej bliskości, która przepełnia go jednocześnie radością, skrępowaniem i strachem. Bierze głęboki oddech. A potem powoli przesuwa się, żeby sięgnąć do guzików piżamy Valjeana, rozpina pierwsze trzy - i znajduje to, czego szukał. Poniżej prawego obojczyka, wytatuowane na zawsze cyfry: 24601. Czuje, jak drugi mężczyzna drętwieje i wstrzymuje oddech. Javert uśmiecha się i pochyla głowę, głaszcząc powoli i delikatnie to miejsce. Powoli, powoli ciało pod nim delikatnie odpręża się, a nareszcie ciepła ręka zaczyna głaskać jego włosy. Kiedy w odpowiedzi zamyka oczy i kładzie głowę na piersi Valjeana, wyraźniej czuje ciepło skóry, a pod jego powiekami pojawiają się drobne, świetliste rozbłyski, powidoki złotych i srebrnych ozdób, z których światło świec wydobyło iskrzące się refleksy.  
Tonę, myśli z leniwym zadowoleniem. Tonę w niebie pełnym gwiazd.


End file.
